


Musa

by Bertolao



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Humanized, Platonic Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bertolao/pseuds/Bertolao
Summary: Musa é uma figura feminina da mitologia grega, fonte de inspiração nas artes ou ciências. O significado de musa tornou-se abrangente sendo utilizada no sentido figurado para designar a mulher amada ou aquela que traz inspiração seja na pintura, na poesia ou outras formas de expressão cultural.Para Twilight, Princesa Celestia é sua Musa. Por isso, ela tenta  pinta-lá."Celestia para mim é como o céu estrelado, posso obeserva-la e admira-la, entretanto jamais irei acança-la. Ironicamente, ela é o sol e está destinada a ficar sozinha pela eternidade, aquecendo e se preocupando com os outros, enquanto seus desejos queimam. Cada desejo se carboniza, até sobrar nada menos que cinzas"





	Musa

Minha mão não parava de tremer, não conseguia segurar firmemente o pincel sobre meus dedos e muito menos termina-la de pinta-la. Sabia que se ela quisesse, poderia ordenar algum outro pintor com habilidades superiores à minha.

 

Entretanto, ela me escolheu. Minha professora, minha Deusa e agora, deitada desnuda sobre o sofá, minha musa. Senti uma  _dor_  em meu ventre, cruzei as pernas tentando amenizar e voltar a atenção ao quadro a minha frente.

 

Pensar que tudo começou, quando eu contei a ela em uma carta sobre outro  _hobby_ , além da leitura, obviamente. Mas jamais iria sequer imaginar que ela, a Princesa Celestial ia me pedir para pinta-la. Como eu ousaria negar um pedido a ela? Nem daqui mil anos.

 

Fechei os olhos, suspirando profundamente e dando, novamente, toda atenção ao seu rosto. Mesmo tendo milênios de idades ainda continuavam lindos, acho que ninguém será capaz, de retratar tal obra de arte. Ela por si só é uma  _obra prima_ , e nenhuma pintura de _Van Gogh_  irá se comparar com a beleza dela, nenhuma escultura de _Michelangelo_  irá retratar tão perfeitamente as curvas de seu corpo e nenhuma sinfonia escrita por  _Mozart_  se comparara ao som melodioso de sua voz.

 

Ela carrega consigo um olhar bondoso, as vezes em um relance um olhar cansado por viver tantos anos, ver tantos amigos, amantes e os próprios cidadãos morrerem. Escaparem aos poucos de sua memória através dos séculos, como a areia se esvanecia das mãos de uma criança e se perde entre tantas outras.

 

A Princesa para minha era para mim a mais  _pura forma de arte_.  _Para mim Celestia era a arte_. Acho que sou apenas um feiticeira, agora uma pintora com uma humilde e difícil tarefa, retratar Celestia em uma pintura. As cores amarelas, não iam conseguir transmitir o calor que ela exalava, a cada gesto e ação. O vermelho não seria capaz de transmitir sua irá, ao tentarem atacar seu reino. Acredite em mim, presenciei tal cena dezenas de vezes. Mesmo Celestia se tornando um  _livro_ , que eu lia centenas de vezes, eu nunca chegava a um final. Ela tinha ainda tantos segredos, tantos medos que acho que jamais serei capaz de ajuda-la. Entretanto, tenho a esperança que alguém, algum dia consiga lê-a. _Do jeito que jamais conseguirei._

 

Não existe uma tonalidade que se pareça com seus olhos, cansados e as vezes tristes, mas sempre belos. Quem sabe daqui centenas de anos, alguém descubra a cor certa para usar. Já que no momento, minhas mãos tremiam, pois, ainda não conseguia terminar de pinta-la. Larguei o pincel, como se fosse a coisa mais repugnante do mundo, e o barulho do baque com o pincel e o chão se chocando ecoou, as gotas de tintas se espalhados. Formando uma confusão no piso, e nunca antes um trabalho anterior expressou meu estado de espírito da melhor maneira possível.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_"Celestia para mim é como o céu estrelado, posso observá-la e admira-la, entretanto, jamais irei alcançá-la. Ironicamente, ela é o sol e está destinada a ficar sozinha pela eternidade, aquecendo e se preocupando com os outros, enquanto seus desejos queimam. Cada desejo se carboniza, até sobrar nada menos que cinzas"_

 

_"Você se satisfaria apenas com isso? "_

 

 _"Não."_  Olhei para ela, sem hesitar em responder com a voz embarganhada  _"Mas para dar a ela, um pouco de alegria e a faze-la sorrir. Não me importaria em me esbaldar, deitar e rolar sobre a cinzas dela. Se ela me amar, apenas 1% da quantidade que eu a amo...Para mim ia valer a pena"_

 

Luna olhou para mim, não consegui distinguir se foi decepção ou pena, mas ela me ouviu. Ouviu cada lamentação, cada medo em relação a meu relacionamento com a princesa, que eu teria receio e talvez um pouco de vergonha de compartilhar tais sentimentos com minhas amigas. Ouviu minhas queixas, em relação ao modo que ela me tratava, como se eu fosse seu mundo e de repente não importasse mais.

 

Luna me abraçou duas vezes hoje à noite. A primeira, quando ela me encontrou desnorteada e transtornada, tentando tirar as tintas que tinham se grudado em minha pele e mesmo esfregando com todas as minhas forças, não saiam. Assim como tentava arrancar os sentimentos que possuía, sem sucesso.

 

Luna me abraçou, me consolou e me pediu para contar o que tinha acontecido.

 

Eu a contei tudo, novamente ela me embalou em seus braços e secou as lágrimas que escorriam de meus olhos, como se fosse o líquido mais precioso do mundo.

 

Essa noite, Luna, não a Princesa, nem a Deusa, se provou ser uma ótima amiga. Eu agradeço com todo meu coração, ou bem o que sobrou dele.

 

 _"Twilight"_  Ela me chamou, eu a olhei e arregalei os olhos quando seus lábios se tocaram nos meus. Foi doce e agradável, ter os lábios dela no meu.

 

_Mas infelizmente meu coração já pertencia a outra pessoa._  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
